


Eager

by seathehorizon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cis female Yoonji, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Yoonji is soft for Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: "Take off your underwear too."Yoonji watched as Jeongguk scrambled to pull his black boxers down his toned legs, the muscles flexing. Once he had tossed them in the direction of the wash basket, he sat back and subtly held his hand between his legs to cover himself up, his eyes wide with excitement and nerves, his cheeks flushed with arousal.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoonji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149
Collections: Jungkook Pegfest 2020





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [JungkookPegfest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JungkookPegfest2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Yoonji pegs Jungkook.
> 
> That's it, that's the prompt

"Take off your underwear too."

Yoonji watched as Jeongguk scrambled to pull his black boxers down his toned legs, the muscles flexing. Once he had tossed them in the direction of the wash basket, he sat back and subtly held his hand between his legs to cover himself up, his eyes wide with excitement and nerves, his cheeks flushed with arousal.

He had been the one to ask for this and Yoonji had never been good at denying him anything. Besides, it wasn't as though she'd never imagined it, so it wasn't like she was doing this merely for his sake. She liked the sense of control it gave her, the way she could give someone pleasure by taking care of them, and although penetration was certainly not necessary for any of that, it was something she personally enjoyed a lot. And Jeongguk wanted it so badly, had asked so sweetly, so shyly, so eagerly.

"Hey…" Yoonji knelt on the mattress and cupped Jeongguk's cheek, smiling down at him, softening at the way he gazed up at her. "Remember that you can always change your mind, and we'll stop immediately. Okay?"

Jeongguk nodded, his long hair flopping before his eyes. "You too," he said hastily, making Yoonji smile at how earnest his tone was. She pressed her lips to his, Jeongguk responding promptly, one hand grasping her arm.

"Are you okay to take your hand away or would you like more time?" Yoonji asked, nodding down between his legs.

Jeongguk's cheeks darkened as he lowered his head. "I think I'd feel more comfortable if you undressed too," he mumbled, his eyes flicking up to her chest and down to the duvet beneath them. "If you want to."

In lieu of replying verbally, Yoonji pulled back so she could lift her shirt over her head, revealing her small breasts - she preferred not to wear bras if she could avoid them and Jeongguk had certainly never complained. Her nipples were hardening at the intensity of Jeongguk's gaze and the knowledge of what they were about to do. Once she had taken off her skirt and socks, she was left in a pair of silky underwear she had chosen to wear especially for this occasion. They made her feel, dare she say, sexy, and judging by the hitch in Jeongguk's breath and the shifting of his legs, he agreed.

She didn't point out that he had already felt them when they were making out earlier, his hands always happy to explore, and instead preened under the attention. She leaned backwards, arching her back just so, and smirked when Jeongguk squeezed himself unconsciously.

"You look pretty," he told her, so simply that it flustered her. He wasn't shy about giving compliments, something that had taken Yoonji a while to get used to. Not that she didn't love the praise, but she never quite knew how to respond. It was a matter of appreciating attention but also immediately wanting it to go away.

She moved in and kissed along his jawline, up to his ear. "And you look hot as hell," she muttered. He was honestly the most attractive person she had ever encountered, his beautiful soul making him all the more handsome - and even from a shallow point of view, he was amazingly hot. "Now…" She bit down on his earlobe, revelling in the resulting gasp. "Why don't you show me how pretty you think I am?"

It was cute, how obedient Jeongguk was. He hesitated for only a moment, then moved both his hands to his knees, exposing his cock, red and swollen and curved towards his stomach. He wasn't fully hard just yet, but it likely wouldn't take much.

"Good boy," Yoonji said, Jeongguk's cock twitching in response. She reached out and rubbed her index finger over the head, humming when Jeongguk moaned and bucked his hips. The finger came back sticky and after a moment's contemplation, she brought it to Jeongguk's mouth. "Want a taste?"

Jeongguk parted his lips and flicked his tongue over the digit, looking up at Yoonji with his doe eyes. God, he was lovely.

Yoonji wrapped her arms around Jeongguk's neck and pressed herself against him, sighing contentedly. Even without it leading to any kind of sex, she always loved the feeling of her bare skin against someone else's, the intimacy of being so physically close to someone, the sensation of that kind of touch arousing in a different way. She sighed once more when Jeongguk started kissing her neck, nipping gently, then soothing it with his tongue, one of his hands in her hair, the other firmly gripping her waist as he took some skin between his teeth. Goosebumps erupted on Yoonji's skin as she rubbed her legs together.

"That feels nice," she hummed, pressing even closer. A shiver ran down her spine when Jeongguk's cock brushed against the front of her underwear, something he seemed to notice as his lips curled into a smile against her neck.

" _You_ feel nice," he whispered between open-mouthed kisses, rolling his hips against hers and gripping her more tightly. He lowered his head and ran his mouth down her neck, her collarbone, down to her breasts, where he paused to lick at her nipple, parting his lips far enough that he could suck it into his mouth while one of his hands came up to roll his thumb over the other one.

Yoonji moaned and grabbed onto Jeongguk's hair, pressing her chest closer to his mouth. He was extraordinary with his mouth, his desire to please and his will to learn having paid off well when he had wanted to learn what she enjoyed most and where she was most sensitive. "Trying to make me wet, are you?"

Jeongguk didn't immediately respond, though he reached down and pushed a tattooed finger to her underwear, stroking between her lips through the fabric and making her jolt. He released her nipple to grin at her, rubbing the wet patch on her panties and making it grow. "Seems to me like I already succeeded," he said, his tone cheeky and voice husky, rubbing back up so he could push against her clit.

Yoonji shoved his shoulders and made him fall back on the bed, his hair spread around his head, his little grin still on his face. He shifted around to make himself more comfortable and let his arms rest by his head, as though he was fully surrendering himself to her. Which wasn't inaccurate: he had a thing for her making him submit, even in small ways like this.

"Stop trying to make this about me," she scolded him, "tonight is meant to be about you, remember?"

Jeongguk blinked up at her. "Can't it be about the both of us?"

He had a point. Yes, Yoonji wanted to focus on him - although he had used toys on himself, this was the first time he'd be penetrated by her, or by anyone else at all, and she wanted to make it good for him - but it was technically about them both. A new step in their sexual relationship.

"Fine," she conceded, "but let me make you feel good for a while, okay?"

Jeongguk nodded once and watched her expectantly, biting down on his lip. He parted his legs when Yoonji patted his thigh and breathed in deeply and shakily when she moved between them.

Yoonji licked her lips and ran her hands up his thighs, avoiding his cock for now and scratching lightly at his hip bones and along his abs. She placed her hands flat on his chest and stretched upwards to kiss him, nibbling on his bottom lip and pecking the top one. "You still doing okay?" she asked, smiling when Jeongguk hastily responded with "yes, _yes_ , noona, _please_ ". "Okay, why don't you bend your knees for me?"

Although Jeongguk could be bratty as hell, he could listen just as well when needed, like now, and Yoonji watched intently as he did as told, planting his feet flat on the bed. He spread his legs wider, allowing Yoonji to see all of him. She used her thumbs to expose his hole - after first checking if that was okay. She had told him to ensure he was clean and she was tempted to test this with her mouth, though that wasn't a conversation they'd had yet and it might be too much to try right now. Resisting the urge, she instead pressed her lips to the meaty flesh of his ass and tapped his rim with the tip of her finger, fascinated by how it clenched down on nothing.

"Noona, stop teasing me," Jeongguk whined as he attempted to shut his legs. "'s Embarrassing."

Cooing at his pout, Yoonji stroked his legs comfortingly and fixed her gaze on his face, never wanting him to feel anything but safe and comfortable. "Sorry, baby, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I love the way you look, that's all." And the way he felt, and sounded, and _was_ ; god, she was so gone for him, but who could blame her? "Would you feel better if I were naked too?"

She snorted when Jeongguk promptly nodded, lifting his head to see more of her as his legs went lax and fell to the side. Good to know that the promise of her nudity was enough to soothe him. She pulled off her underwear and dropped it beside the bed, to which Jeongguk sat up and cupped her between her legs, spreading her folds with his fingers and rubbing the middle one from top to bottom a few times, a slick noise audible in the room and heating up Yoonji's face.

"You're so wet." Jeongguk sounded almost awed.

"You already know you have an effect on me," Yoonji replied, sounding breathless. She grabbed Jeongguk's wrist so he'd stop trying to finger her. If they went down that route, they'd never get to her fucking him, and although that didn’t matter, really, they had prepared for this, planned for this. For tonight.

“Lie back, baby,” she muttered, reaching for the bottle of lube she had placed on the bed earlier. She popped it open as Jeongguk made himself comfortable and hooked his arms under his legs to keep them open, only appearing somewhat shy.

With a reassuring smile and a small kiss to Jeongguk’s knee, then another to his inner thigh, she poured some lube over her fingers. God, he looked hot like this, completely at her mercy, trusting her to take care of him, his eyes shining prettily. Ever so carefully, Yoonji dipped her index finger inside of him, withdrawing it immediately, then pushing it back in. He was tight, though she could tell he had prepared himself beforehand, and he was responsive, releasing a shuddering sigh as he lightly arched his back.

He was relaxed enough that it didn’t take long before she was able to insert one finger comfortably, curling it and circling it, searching for his prostate. She grinned when Jeongguk made a choking sound and his entire body jolted.

“Shit, noona.” He groaned and pushed back against her hand, whining when Yoonji pulled out her finger entirely. “Why did you stop?”

Yoonji tsked as she coated her fingers in more lube. “So needy.” She placed her clean hand on his hip and teased at his entrance with the other. “I needed to add some more,” she explained patiently, “or I couldn’t do this.” She slipped two fingers inside of him this time, something he seemed to enjoy a lot if the guttural moan he emitted was any indication.

Comfort was of the utmost importance, and she would make this go as smoothly as possible - literally, too.

Jeongguk seemed to especially love it when she scissored her fingers and slid them in deeper, judging by his squirming and moaning, and she gladly kept that up for a while, until he was trembling and gasping and begging. Once she had added another finger, and another, he whispered for her to stop.

“If you don’t, I’ll come,” he warned, panting, his chest heaving. And he would be overly sensitive after, something they had learned in the past. (He was always willing to make her come as many times as possible, though; once, he had gone down on her for so long that he had ended up with an ache in his tongue.) He could get hard again fast enough, but his body would still be thrumming and it was just- too much.

“Okay, baby, I’ll stop now,” Yoonji promised, gently extracting her fingers, nonetheless eliciting a soft “ah” from Jeongguk. She straddled his waist, his cock poking her and making her bite her lip, and him whimper. Whispering an apology, she leaned down, brushing his hair away from his sweaty face and gazing down at him tenderly. He was struggling to focus his eyes and despite the situation, she felt extremely fond. Something she loved about him was how he gave his all to everything, even now; it was… sweet. Endearing, somehow.

Yoonji kissed him, welcoming his tongue in her mouth and licking at it slowly, stroking his hair, his cheek, moaning when Jeongguk moved and his cock nudged her clit. She broke the kiss and sat up straight, her hand on his chest. “Are you ready?”

Jeongguk nodded quickly, an excited smile on his face he attempted to contain by pressing his lips together. Cute.

She crawled off him and off the bed. Beforehand, they had placed everything they needed at the foot of the bed, and now the time had come for her to slide her harness up her legs, a purple dildo already attached to it (there was something about toys that looked _too_ realistic that made her uncomfortable). She tightened the straps and ensured everything was positioned correctly.

When Yoonji lifted her head, Jeongguk was staring at her, his cheeks even more flushed than before. He didn’t look nervous, though he did look tense - likely due to the anticipation, which she fully understood, being in the same boat.

She propped herself up on her elbow beside him so she could lean over him. The look in his eyes was both heated and gentle, similar to the human contradiction Jeongguk was as a person. However, there was plenty of time to fawn over how much she loved him and how lovely he was; perhaps now wasn’t the best time.

“I love you, you know,” she said, her lips quirking upwards when Jeongguk smiled brightly, his nose scrunching and his bunny teeth on display, the innocence of it at odds with what they were doing.

Jeongguk lifted his head to leave a swift kiss on Yoonji’s lips, appearing pleased with himself when she was momentarily startled. “Love you too, noona.” His eyes lingered on her cock and he sighed deeply, contentedly. “Next time I want to suck you off, if that’s okay.”

Yoonji imagined his lips stretched wide, his eyes watering, the wet, choking sounds as he took her in and how he’d grip her hips. She groaned and swept down to kiss him, their mouths clashing hard. Honestly, he'd be the death of her one day, a walking wet dream all wrapped up in the most precious disguise.

She ran her tongue along his teeth and the roof of his mouth, allowed him to grab hold of her hair as he moaned into her mouth. When she was slightly out of breath, she pulled back to kiss the mole under his lips, to peck his nose, to brush her lips over his cheekbones, and of course she could never resist the beauty mark on his neck, lingering there for a moment to nibble on it.

“That would be more than okay,” she assured him, nuzzling under his ear. Taking a deep breath, she raised her head and left another kiss on his lips, chuckling when she only pulled back with difficulty due to Jeongguk latching on immediately.

“Open up for me again, baby.”

Jeongguk welcomed her between his legs once more. Yoonji adjusted herself on her knees and, after lubing it up, aligned the dildo with his hole, rubbing the tip against it. With her other hand, she reached for his, encouraging him to squeeze it if needed. Which he did, though Yoonji was fairly sure that was more due to a need for closeness than because he was in pain, as his face showed no discomfort.

Once she was all the way inside, Jeongguk arched his back and moaned breathily. She took hold of his (tiny, tiny) waist with her free hand and waited so he could get used to the feeling, running her lips over his pecs to soothe him. It didn't take too long - less time than she was expected, for sure - before he was whining impatiently for her to move and trying to fuck himself back onto the toy.

"Brat," Yoonji mumbled under her breath, though it was fond rather than exasperated. She pinched his nipple, to which he threw back his head and whimpered, making it less of a punishment than she had intended, and she pulled out carefully, not wanting to cause any unwanted pain. That, however, didn't seem to be at all what Jeongguk had had in mind, for he insistently rolled his hips down.

Yoonji raised an eyebrow. So that was what he wanted, was it? He _had_ mentioned something about how it was “okay if it’s not gentle”, so perhaps she should take that as truth. She thrust her hips forward once more, biting her lip as she tried to get used to the movement. Jeongguk didn’t seem to mind it, if his little gasps and the way he kept tightening his legs around her were any indication.

“Tell me how you like it,” Yoonji told him, trying to change the angle so she could make him scream.

“Just- A little more-” Jeongguk reached down and felt where she entered his body, a violent shudder running down his body. “Can I…?” At Yoonji’s nod, he gripped the strap-on so he could help her find the most pleasurable spot. It was clear when she hit it, for he let out a moan so deep and guttural it made her clench.

Although he was certainly physically stronger than Yoonji and liked to demonstrate this fact by randomly picking her up at times and carrying her round - something she would not-so-convincingly complain about; she quite loved it, to be honest - Jeongguk kept his arms up by his head and allowed her to hold him down, his eyes heavily lidded as he stared up at her.

And so Yoonji pressed down on his wrists as she circled her hips, getting more turned on by every sound Jeongguk made, and every desperate arch of his back, how his hands turned into fists. She realised he could likely come just from this, though as much as she wanted to try that another time, right now she let go of one of his wrists so she could start jerking him off. To her surprise, her fingers were immediately sticky, his cock dripping and twitching madly in her hand.

“ _Ah_ , noona…” Jeongguk groaned and shivered, clawing at her back with his now free hand. “Oh, _oh_ , fuck!” He writhed underneath her with his head tossed back as she continued to pull out and push in, doing her best to hit him just right while rubbing her fingers along his length and thumbing at the slit in the head. Precum dribbled down more and faster, easing the glide, the continuous bumping against her clit making her tingle, yet she knew the stimulation wasn’t enough to push her over the edge.

A loud, airy whimper, followed by a long moan and a full-body convulsion showed when Jeongguk’s orgasm hit him, his cock spurting out cum onto his contracting abs and Yoonji’s hand. When he sank back into the mattress, he was panting, his eyes opening up lazily as he offered her a pleased, sated smile.

How he could still be so attractive even with his flushed cheeks and sweaty forehead was beyond her, but Yoonji nonetheless stretched out so she could brush her lips against his. She slowly continued to jerk him off and nosed along his jawline, tangling their fingers together and squeezing his hand as she waited for him to stop trembling and milking him entirely, soft noises still leaving his lips.

“Was that okay?” she asked once he seemed to have calmed down.

Jeongguk looked up at her incredulously. “I just came so hard I thought it wouldn’t stop, do you really need to ask?” His words were slurred together, proving his point even further, and Yoonji couldn’t help but grin, to which he covered his face and mumbled how she could stop being so smug now.

“Can I pull out now or would you like me to stay inside you a little longer?”

“You can pull out,” Jeongguk said. “But maybe next time? Right now I kind of want you to sit on my face.”

He laughed when Yoonji sputtered, not having expected him to say that. However, she wasn’t going to turn down such an offer and pulled out slowly, murmuring soothing words as she did. His cock twitched once, tiredly, when Yoonji’s strap-on caught on his rim, and then he was left empty again. Curiously, she tapped at his puffy hole and watched it flutter. She resisted to urge to slide a few fingers in again and instead took to unstrapping her harness and placing the toy on a nearby towel, while Jeongguk slid down on the bed and pushed another pillow under his head.

It was only now that she realised exactly how wet she was, how swollen her lips. It made her feel somewhat self-conscious, except she knew Jeongguk certainly wouldn’t mind.

“Are you sure about this?” Yoonji asked, kneeling beside Jeongguk’s head. “You must be tired, so please don’t feel like you need to.”

Jeongguk shook his head firmly and tugged her closer. “No, I want to, I promise. Love the way you taste, love you, please let me.”

Yoonji only hesitated a moment longer, her pussy eager for some contact, and with Jeongguk’s help she swung her leg over his head. She held herself up by the headboard and bit down on her lip at the lightest kiss to her clit. “Fucking tease,” she grumbled, her eyes falling closed when Jeongguk chuckled and his breath hit her.

Jeongguk seemed eager, though, and pulled her lower, his tongue licking between her folds, up to her sensitive clit and back down to dip in. He moaned against her, the vibrations running through her body, and it didn’t take long for him to encourage her to ride his face, the wet sounds filthy in the silent room as he alternated between lapping up her juices and circling his tongue around her clitoris. He sucked the bud into his mouth and flicked his tongue against it repeatedly until Yoonji’s eyes rolled back into her head, her hand falling down to grip his hair and keep him in place.

Yoonji was generally not too loud, but she did gasp harshly, her voice breaking as she cursed and felt wave after wave of her climax sweep over her, Jeongguk not letting up the movements of his tongue until she pulled his hair and lifted her hips, shakily plopping down beside him.

"Shit, that was good," she breathed, stroking Jeongguk's hair when he rolled over to bury his face in her stomach, though she grimaced at the knowledge that he was technically rubbing her all over herself. "Thank you, baby."

Jeongguk peeked up at her, his eyes large and happy. "Don't thank me, I like doing it." He kissed her on her bellybutton before raising himself up onto his elbows, grinning cutely, which contrasted with the shininess of his face. "But thank you, too, noona, I liked what you did too."

Yoonji smiled and accepted his kiss, tasting herself on his lips. She didn't mind, there was something hot about it, and it only served to remind her of how eager he had been, especially when their tongues met and he poured in his all once again. Eventually she broke away, humming as she ran her hands through his hair.

"We should shower," she stated, poking the small dimple in his cheek. "And wash your face." She tapped his butt and wrinkled her nose when Jeongguk gave her a large, wet kiss on the cheek, followed by another, and another.

"Alright, alright, stop, stop!" Yoonji mock glared at him when he pulled back after one last big kiss on her mouth. "I'll change the sheets, you clean the toy and get the shower running."

The speed with which Jeongguk rushed off to do exactly that amused her, and although she only mumbled her response when he called out another "I love you", she knew he knew she felt the same. And if they'd just found another way for her to show this to him, then all the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and come find me on Twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/sea_thehorizon) if you'd like. 💜


End file.
